Nina's Tail
by Warriorette12
Summary: A visit to Mako island gives Sibuna a reason to stay out of the water.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a House of Anubis crossover with H20: Just Add Water. This was an idea I got while thinking in the middle of the night. I really hope people like it. Don't forget to review! I love reading your comments! This is post- season 1 and pre-season two for House of Anubis; during season 3 for H20. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or H20.**

Chapter 1: House of Mako

_Dear Nina,_

_I know that you aren't in America anymore and probably want to spend the holiday with your grandma but I really want to see you in person. We haven't spoken or seen each other in years so I want to invite you to spend at least two or three weeks in Australia with me and Uncle Howard. It's the best time of year to visit so the beaches and weather will be perfect. You can bring friends if you want._

_Can't wait to see my favorite cousin!_

_Leo_

Nina read and re-read the letter in her hand as she, with her best friends Fabian and Amber, trekked up the sandy path to a magnificent three story house. All three teens were excited to meet Nina's cousin and enjoy the beaches in the area.

As they approached the mahogany doors, a sandy haired boy about their age ran out and hugged Nina.

"Hey, cuz," he said, with a hint of an Australian accent, "Long time no see, eh?"

He broke the hug and noticed Amber and Fabian. "Who are these guys?"

Nina went over to her friends and hugged them both. "Leo, this is Amber. She's my best British girlfriend."

"Hey," Amber said, shaking Leo's hand. "I'm Amber, as Nines just said."

"And this," Nina said, 'Is Fabian. He's my best guy friend and my boyfriend."

Fabian blushed as he shook Leo's hand too. It would take him a little while longer to get used to the title 'boyfriend'.

"So this is Fabian?" Leo looked him up and down, then whispered to Fabian, "She's told me way too much about you."

Fabian gave Leo a weak smile and followed the boy into the house.

****

Dinner time saw the trio with Leo and Uncle Howard. Conversation was at its minimum while they all had their mouths full but, once the plates were bare, the questions came.

"So, Nina, how's your new school?"

Nina glanced at Amber and Fabian. They had, in their last term, had an adventure that Harry Potter would be proud of. But she wasn't sure if her uncle needed to know the details and, even if she gave a summary of the whole thing, with his questions details would be sure to come up.

"Just fine, Uncle. I have some really good friends to help me get through _whatever troubles I may have._" Nina put an emphasis on her last words to warn her friends not to mention the Search for the Cup.

"Ah, Mr. Howard?" Amber asked.

"Yes, my dear. And you may call me Uncle Howard."

"What's that pretty little island over there?"

Amber pointed out the bay window towards an island that was covered in forest. Seagulls circled over its highest peak. All three Sibunas were captivated by its beauty but Leo and Uncle Howard just glanced at it and sighed.

"That boring old place?" Leo said, getting up from his seat, "That's Mako Island. No one goes there much anymore. It's alright to explore, quite rainforest-like and rugged, but there isn't anything particularly special about it. Now, it's just part of the scenery."

"Why is it called Mako Island?" Fabian asked.

"Because Mako sharks swim in the waters around the island. The only way you can get there is by boat."  
>Interesting. The trio met each other's gazes and nodded. Silently, they agreed that, of all the places to visit and see, Mako Island had just been bumped up to the top of their list.<p>

****

Leo hadn't been kidding when he had said it was rugged. Amber was struggling to keep from screaming as bugs flew around her. Mud caked their calves and they all had to stop to rest at intervals.

"Where exactly are we going?" Fabian asked as he handed Nina a bottle of water.

"I…don't…know." Nina accepted the bottle, grateful. The scenery was beautiful, she knew that, but the terrain was getting to her now. All of them were out of breath. Their rucksacks were beginning to weigh them down.

"Can we go back now?" Amber whined. "I've never felt more dirty in my life!"

"Come on Amber, a little mud can be good for you. Don't you want to stay fit?"

"Well, I want to stay fit in the comfort of Leo's house."

Amber was about to turn back when they all heard something: the rush of water. They found themselves on a slippery ledge and below them, gallons of water poured into a pool below.

"Wow!" Nina whispered. She took a step forward, slipped and fell into Fabian's arms.

"Thanks." She righted herself and carefully walked forward across the ledge, keeping her eyes on the waterfall.

Suddenly, she disappeared. Just fell into nothingness.

"Nina!" Amber screamed and rushed to the place where Nina disappeared. There she found a tiny hole, just big enough for someone to fall through yet small enough to go unnoticed.

Nina found herself at the bottom of the hole, covered in sand. A spectrum of lights shone around the room. "Nina." She heard a faint voice coming from the top of the hole. She scrambled to the opening and called to her friends. "I'm down here. I'm alright."  
>Amber and Fabian sighed with relief at the sound of their friend's voice.<p>

"Come down guys. It's cool down here."

Fabian glanced at Amber. "Are you sure you're okay, Nines?" he called down.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just slide down here. It opens up into a cave."

Seconds later, the trio was walking around the cave. "We must be the first people to know about this place!" Amber squealed with delight.

But the truth was, Amber was wrong. She had no idea of knowing if anyone had or had not been in this wonderful place before. There was that problem with her assumption.

And she didn't know that, as she said those words, two people were hiding mere feet from them.

Two people who would eventually give her the experience of a lifetime.

**What a beginning, eh? Aiming for at least 5 reviews before I update again. I've got the whole story mapped out in my head; I just need some confirmation that it's good enough to keep going.**

**Please review!**

**Warriorette 12 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews. I'm gonna start calling each chapter 'House of' and then a type of fish or shark. That would merge the two shows even more. Good idea? I forgot to mention, this is before Lewis leaves.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or H2O.**

Chapter 2: House of Minnow

At least a mile down the Gold Coast, Cleo Sertori opened her bedroom door to let in her best friend, Lewis McCartney. He was holding a red flask and wearing a rucksack and a large smile. The rucksack, no doubt, was filled with scientific equipment; this gave Cleo an idea of what he was going to say next.

"Hey Cleo, ready to set out?"

"You know I am." She replied with a smile.

Mako Island was their destination. That tiny island was the reason why they both woke up at 6:00 on that Saturday; where a special kind of water had caught their attention. It moved on its own, it could, without any manipulation, hurt people. And in that red flask was a sample of this unique kind of water.

They made it to the island 8:00. They'd rented a small speedboat from Zane, the boyfriend of Cleo's friend, Rikki. Cleo, careful not to touch the water, stepped out of the boat and headed for the Moon Pool entrance.

**Xxx Later xxx**

The experiment was going well; Lewis had managed to contain another sample of the water. They could see the sun shining through the entrance to the cave like it always did at midday.

"Ready to call it a day and meet up with Rikki and Bella?" Cleo asked after they finished packing up the equipment.

No sooner had she said that, a scream was heard and a body fell through the hole, blocking out the sunlight streaming through. Thinking quickly, Cleo pushed Lewis behind a rock formation that kept them well hidden from anybody coming down.

"Nina!" they heard a male voice call down.

We now know that the male voice belonged to Fabian and the intruder of the cave was Nina, but Cleo and Lewis had not met these two and therefore were more concerned about staying hidden.

Cleo was beginning to wonder if the intruders had left when she heard: "You guys should come down."  
>She shot Lewis a horrified glance and held her breath.<p>

A new voice squealed, a bit too close of comfort, "I bet we're the only people to discover this cave!"

Cleo didn't like the idea of people in the cave. What if they discovered the Moon Pool? Her legs were beginning to cramp up too so she decided to scare them away. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "Who dares disturb the Cave Spirit?" her voice, magnified greatly, bounced off the cave walls.

On the other side of the formation, Nina stopped moving. So did Fabian and Amber. The echo died away and a silence followed.

"Okay, Anubis House, I hated; but at least it doesn't echo scary voices!"

Nina rolled her eyes, "At least not in _your _head." She muttered. Being the Chosen One had its drawbacks.

Cleo, certain that her plan was working, bellowed again. "Leave this place or I will harm you in an endless number of ways!" she fought hard to suppress a giggle. She sounded so unlike herself.

"I'm beginning to agree with Amber," Fabian said nervously, "I think we should get out of here."

Nina shushed him with a raised finger; listening hard, she could barely make out the source of the rumbling voice. Following the sound, she found herself peeking behind a strange rock to find a girl and a boy hiding there. The girl, she noted, was very pretty. She was dressed in jean shorts and a solid blue tee-shirt. The boy beside her was blonde and was holding a rucksack. The two seemed to be friends.

Just then, Lewis looked up and their eyes met. His expression changed from shock to fear then closed up all emotion all together. He tapped Cleo's shoulder without taking his eyes off of the newcomer. When Cleo noticed that she was being watched, it was like diving off a cliff. The girl smiled and said. "So _you're _the 'Cave Monster'!"

Suddenly, she was flanked by a tall, dark haired boy and a pretty blonde girl. Cleo noticed that the blonde girl looked like her old friend, Emma. For a few seconds, the five of them stared at each other is silence, never taking their eyes off each other- even for a second. A cawing bird shook them all to their senses.

The girl who found them suddenly said. "Let's get out of here." The other two immediately agreed and stared to try and climb up the hole, only to slip back again.

Lewis shook his head, barely believing what was in front of his own eyes. "Wha…? Wait!" he called to the trio.

Nina, Fabian and Amber froze; they were all covered in mud from the constant slipping and sliding. Amber looked down at herself and screamed. "EW! EW! EW! "She cried, "Now I _really _want to go back home!" Nina and Fabian tried to get the muck off of Amber as she kept shrieking.

The whole scene in front of them seemed so comical that Cleo couldn't help letting a giggle loose. That brought the attention back to her and Lewis.

"I'm sorry; you guys just look so funny, covered in mud like that. If you want to get out you can't go that way. It's impossible."

"So how do you suggest we get out of here?" The boy asked. Cleo realized for the first time that he had a British accent. These people weren't from around here.

"Er…" Cleo glanced up at Lewis.

He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "Its fine, Cleo. Just lead the way."

So she did. In no time at all, the five found themselves at the Moon Pool. Cleo was glad it wasn't midnight or the pool would be doing some pretty weird things.

"There's an underwater tunnel that leads out to sea." Cleo said.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Fabian asked. He didn't trust the colors in the water.

"Sure," Lewis said, kicking off his sandals, "We've gone this way plenty of times, haven't we Cleo?"

"Okay, so why don't you go first?" Amber asked.

Cleo and Lewis exchanged nervous looks. They both knew that if Cleo touched even a drop of water, she would grow a mermaid's tail in 10 seconds flat. She couldn't risk these three strangers seeing her tail.

"Um…" Cleo tried to think desperately of an excuse not to go in. Luckily, Lewis came to her rescue.

"We… need to get our equipment back in the cave."

Before anyone could say anything else, Cleo and Lewis ran back to the cave. Sibuna was left alone to face the Moon Pool.

"First bugs, then mud, now water." Amber complained. "This is _not _my lucky day!"  
>Nina and Fabian rolled their eyes and cautiously stepped into the water. It felt cool and immediately washed the mud off both of them. The water turned brown for a second and then became clear again. Nina could hear the rush of water.<p>

"That girl was right; this pool does lead to the sea." She began to swim down the tunnel; Amber and Fabian close behind her.

Fabian did notice, though, that as they passed through the deeper waters, a golden figure shimmered up at him from the sea floor. _Odd, _he thought.

He didn't know that it belonged to Cleo, who was watching them with a smile on her face.

**What about that? I'm beginning to get excited, writing this. 10 new reviews before I update with the next chapter. Can you handle my awesomeness?**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be the first time I write in someone's point of view; some things just can't be described in the third person. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I don't own HOA or H20**

Chapter 3: House of Great White

Sibuna's encounter on Mako Island didn't affect their curiosity about the place, not in the slightest. In fact, when Nina woke up the next morning, the soft beaches, breathtaking wildlife and mysterious air were the first things on her mind.

But first, she had to get breakfast.

Leo suggested Rikki's. He was quite fond of the café and told his guests so. Even better for the trio, it was closer to the coast than Leo's home was so they would be able to take a boat to the Island in a matter of minutes. Amber, eager to stay away from the mud and bugs even for a few hours, jumped at the chance.

**Nina's POV**

The café was just a Leo had described it: a cheerful little hangout with teens everywhere. A small stage supported an array of instruments where, I supposed, a band was meant to play. It reminded me of the hangouts where I spent hours with my friends in America. Yet this place didn't make me homesick- my boarding school in England is my home now.

As we walked across the room, a dark-haired girl and a blonde boy stepped off the stage and walked past us. They were too interested in their conversation to notice us but they were familiar. I could tell they were best friends.

_Best friends!_

Ignoring Fabian's voice, calling me over to a vacant table, I froze. How could I have not recognized them? I spun around and found myself face to face with the dark haired girl. I heard Fabian and Amber come up behind me and try and speak to me, but their voices were miles away. I was focused on the girl. If she recognized me, she didn't show it. _Maybe she didn't remember me._ I shook my head slightly; there was no way she'd forget someone she met less than 24 hours ago.

The boy, who had noticed that the girl was no longer listening to him, turned and saw me. He stuck out his hand and said simply. "We met yesterday, didn't we?"

I, taken aback by his super-calm manner, took his hand and nodded. He shook it curtly and said. "Lewis McCartney at your service."

I could feel the girl's hazel eyes bore into the side of my head. Turning to her, I smiled. She seemed to transform as her close knit frown disappeared and was replaced by a relieved smile.

"Hi, I'm Cleo. Cleo Sertori."

Next thing I know, Lewis has found us all a much larger table. Lewis and Cleo on one side; me, Fabian, Amber and Leo on the other. Introductions are made and conversation starts with personal info. Cleo begins.

"Okay, where to start? I live here with my dad and little sister, Kim. Lewis is my best guy friend and boyfriend and I have known him for years."

So my initial thinking that the two were a couple had been correct. I began to compare me and Fabian to Cleo and Lewis. They'd known each other for ages, whereas Fabian and I only knew each other for a few months. Still, Cleo seems really happy to be with him as I am happy to be with Fabian.

As if to prove what she said was true, she hugged Lewis. "Hey Cleo," he said, "We have company."

I looked in the same direction he was looking and saw a boy that resembled Jerome, a sneaky prankster back at Anubis House.

"Hello, Will." Cleo greeted the boy. He didn't reply; instead, he looked at me.

"Who're they?" he asked.

"New friends, Will. Just friends." Lewis replied. I could tell by the harshness in his voice that he disliked the boy in front of us.

"Where's Bella?" Cleo suddenly asked.

"Dunno," Will said with a shrug, "I'm looking for her though. " And he left with that.

"Who was that?" Amber asked. The stars in her eyes told me she was smitten.

"Will Benjamin." Cleo said, grinning at Amber's reaction to her friend. "He's new in this area but he's nice. Our friend, Bella, really likes him."

At that comment, Amber's face fell. "Oh."

That was enough to make us all explode with laughter. Tears streaming down our faces, we finished our meal and made our way out of the café and down to the beach. There was a slight breeze and the sun was high in the sky; a perfect day. "Here," Cleo said, taking off her dark blue slippers. "Take off your shoes, it'll feel nice when we walk in the sand."

I recognized a kind gesture when I saw it so I graciously took off my shoes. At first, the scorching pavement hurt my feet; I kept hopping from foot to foot, refusing Fabian's caring offer to help me. But, as we reached the beach, the sand cooled my feet down immensely. The grains of sand hugged my toes and I let out a sigh of relief. Cleo smiled.

"Told you."

We continued walking. As I looked over to Cleo and Lewis, who were whispering to each other, I couldn't help but remember their odd behavior yesterday on the Island. _Why would they act like that? Do they have something to hide?_

One thing was certain: I could feel the beginning of a mystery on our hands. Call me crazy, but, ever since Sarah died, I could kind of sense when something was wrong. My intuition is much stronger now.

**Fabian's POV**

It felt good, having the sand between my toes like this. If only Amber was enjoying the same thing; I couldn't help but laugh at her when she refused to take off her shoes for fear of ruining her feet. Only to get them stuck in the damper sand. Every _squelch _she made lifting her feet out of the sand caused her to moan in frustration. Nina seemed to enjoy talking to Cleo about who-knows-what. If only she could see how pretty she looked in the sunlight.

I caught myself, beginning to blush. Before the mystery changed everything, I could only see her like this, from afar. Lewis saw me looking back and sped up until he was alongside me.

Lewis seemed like a cool guy to have as a friend. I could sense that he was like me; smart and calculating, yet funny and friendly. He grinned at me and stuck out his hand.

"I know we didn't really get to know each other as, y'know, friends back in the café," I took his hand, it felt warm and soft. "So, as you know, I'm Lewis."

"Fabian Rutter."

"So, you're from England," I didn't need to ask how he knew. My accent always gives me away. "I know it's not like here; moderate to warm. Here, it's always hot." 

"I know."

"Your friends," he nodded back to Amber, who was still struggling, and Nina, who was still chatting with Cleo, "What's with the ditzy one?"

I laughed, that was the first time I had ever heard Amber being called _ditzy._ "Amber is just obsessed with being beautiful. But she can get over that when it's necessary." I said, thinking about this past term.

"What about Nina?"

I saw his grin begin to grow as I blushed. "She's my girlfriend." I said quickly. I'd already had enough of Mick's teasing back at Anubis House.

I decided to change the topic before things became any more personal. "Why don't you take us to the island now? It seemed very interesting yesterday, seeing you there. What were you doing?"

Lewis's face turned cold and he looked up at the sun, then over to Cleo.

"Uh…sorry, we've got to go now. Cleo's dad promised he'd take us somewhere to help with our project."

He began to sprint down the beach, towards his friend. Cleo saw him and followed.

"Wait!" I called, "Why the rush?"

"We just gotta go. See ya' tomorrow!"

And they were gone.

Nina and Amber caught up with me. "What was that all about?" Amber asked, shaking sand out of her shoes.

"I don't know." I said. "But I do want to find out."

**Nina's POV**

It's so warm, I have trouble falling asleep. I turn my head to the window where the full moon greets me; it's so beautiful tonight, I just want to stare at it until the sun rises. That's when I notice that it is shining directly over Mako Island.

I sit bolt upright, remembering Cleo and Lewis's strange reaction to any mention of the island. Whatever their hiding has something to do with the island. I dress in my day clothes and sneak downstairs to Leo's back door. For a second, I contemplate whether I should bring Fabian or Amber with me but stop. Amber will want her beauty sleep and Fabian…I just don't want to wake him.

It takes half an hour to reach the Moon Pool again and I stare into the water. The moon reflected in it, it shimmers and beckons for me to enter it. I do.

A warm sensation washes over me that relaxes me to the point of sleep. Until I see the maroon tail growing beneath me. In a panic, I climb out of the water but find the tail attached to me. No amount of pulling can release it from me. I also find I am now clad in a golden bikini top where my clothes should have been.

_What is happening to me?_

**That's it for now. Another 5 reviews before I update again. Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! I've been quite busy; I joined a D.C soccer team that most of my buds are a part of. We won our last match! :D I'm going to switch back to third person narrative for this chapter.**

**I don't own HOA or H2O.**

Chapter 4: House of Angelfish

As the sun shone brightly into the hidden cavern, Nina woke up. As the nightmare of the previous night washed over her, she looked down to find her bare legs.

'_Just a dream.'_ She assured herself, '_Only a dream.'_

But she couldn't help but wonder if it was real; it seemed so vivid….

**Xx Later xx**

"Nina? Are you alright?"

Leo was staring at her, a worried frown on his face.

She did her best to smile, despite the turmoil in her brain, "Yeah… I'm fine. Just… a little tired. That's all." She got up from the breakfast table, ignoring Amber and Fabian's worried gazes.

She wandered upstairs and lay under the covers, facing the island. _'Was what happened last night real?' _She reached for the glass of water on her bedside table and took a shaky sip.

A knock at the door caused her to spill some water down her chin. Wiping some off with her sleeve, she called. "Come in."

Amber appeared with Fabian close behind. "We were worried about you." Amber said, sitting next to Nina.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Fabian touched her forehead but she pushed him away. "I'm not sick," she said quickly. "Just tired."

"Nothing's going on?" Amber asked.

Nina avoided her gaze and muttered. " I just want to be left alone, okay?"

She saw Fabian and Amber exchange glances and leave the room.

Nina sighed, glad to have some alone time to soothe her now throbbing forehead. She got up to go to the bathroom…and fell out of the bed.

She looked down to see what was wrong with her legs.

And found that her tail had returned.

****

**Nina's POV**

I didn't know why but I knew that my … transformations… were related to Mako Island. It was strange how I thought like that, like Sarah was still guiding me, even after the Hunt was over. Without telling Fabian or Amber, I quickly left the house and rented a motor boat.

As I approached the island, I found there was a much smaller island behind it, half hidden by trees on Mako Island. From this tiny cove, I could hear voices, bubbling up from a gap in the rocks.

I turn off the engine of the boat as I approach it and as I bob towards it, I see the gap; it's only a foot away from the boat so I jump the gap and land softly on the rocks. Then, I creep inside.

As I walk down a narrow corridor, the voices become louder. I follow the light and find that the corridor opens up into a sunlit cavern, the sun directly above me so I can see the figures in the water. Three heads bob below me in a pool of clear water where I can see three shiny fish tails.

'_Mermaids!' _I gasp.

They aren't too far below me and, with horror, I recognize the small, pale face of Cleo Setori.

'_So _this_ is why she didn't want to come swimming with us!"_

It was hard to believe; firstly, I don't believe in mermaids and vampires or stuff like that. Secondly, here were some girls with the same thing as me, yet they didn't seem to be panicking. On the contrary, they seemed to be having fun.

Just then, I shifted my foot and slipped on the wet rocks. My left sandal fell into the water below. I cringed at the noise and the silence that followed. All three girls were looking up at me.

Suddenly, I couldn't move. Looking down, I found that my feet were held to the ground by a bubble of water. There was no escape.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One of the blonde girls shouted.

I, instead looked straight at Cleo, "Cleo, it's me! Nina! We met yesterday!"

"Oh, yeah. I remember you. Rikki, let her go."

The blonde girl with braids sighed and raised one hand. My feet began to feel very warm. The water around them evaporated.

"Thanks." I said, but they weren't done with me yet.

"How did you get here?" Cleo asked.

"By motorboat. Don't worry," I added quickly, "Amber and Fabian aren't here."

The blonde girl called Rikki turned to Cleo. "How do you know this girl? Are you sure it's safe to trust her?"

I looked into the water at their tails. Maybe if I showed them my tail, they'd finally believe me. I dived into the water, ignoring their shrieks as they swam out of my way. When I raised my head above the surface again, they were all staring at me.

"Listen," I said calmly, "I'm on your side. I just want to figure out what this means."

I point to my tail. Their looks went from shock to surprise. "You have one too?" Cleo asked.

"Last night. I thought it might have something to do with Mako Island but I found this place and heard you guys."

Cleo exchanged glances with Rikki and the other girl and grasped my shoulders. "I guess we'll have to tell you. But don't tell ANYONE about this, got it?"

I nodded, bursting with excitement and listened.

****

**Cleo's POV**

"I don't know, do you think telling our secret to some girl you just met a few days ago is a good idea?"

I watched a Bella and Rikki paced my room. I could hear Lewis talking to my dad downstairs but I had no time for him. Not now.

"I just- I just felt like she had something special. Something we might find useful. Telling her lowered her guard, we can coax her out of her shell and reveal her real intention for becoming a mermaid."

I was getting easier to lie to my friends. But I still felt bad. I couldn't tell them that my real reason was because I trusted Nina; felt safe around her even.

Like some kind of guardian….

**How'd you like that now? 10 reviews before I write again. It's getting harder to write cuz of exams coming up so I 'll write when I can.**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack. Did you miss me? Thanks for the reviews. Hope you love it.**

**I don't own either House of Anubis or H2O. (Are you pumped for HOA Season 3? Can't wait!)**

Chapter 5: House of Lionfish

**Nina's POV**

I'm a mermaid.

It took a while to sink in, even after meeting Cleo, Rikki and Bella. They told me everything: the secret of Mako Island, their powers…everything. Now, I couldn't wait to tell Fabian and Amber. Wait till they-

No. I slow down as I approach Leo's home. The girls trusted me with their secret. It wouldn't do to reveal their secret.

"Hey, Nina!" Amber squealed as I opened the door, "Where were you?!"

"I just took a walk. Y'know, to get fresh air." Lying to Amber made me feel horrible. Fabian was looking at me from the kitchen sink with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked. "Leo's making you do the dishes?"

"Where were you?" he asked softly. Just the tone of his voice was enough to make me melt, make me cave in and tell. But I gritted my teeth. A secret was a secret.

"What are you talking about? I went for a walk."

"Nina, I know you are a terrible liar. You know that too. What's wrong."

I felt ashamed as I realized I couldn't even look at him. "It's…nothing." I tried to walk past him.

That was when he grabbed my arm.

I looked at his wet hands in horror. 10 seconds before I turn…

I shake him free and dash for the nearest bathroom. Collapse to the ground as my tail reappears. Closing the door to the bathroom, I heave a sigh of relief. Now, to get dry; I grab a nearby towel and rub the spot where Fabian touched me until my skin feels raw in that spot. It is enough and my tail disappears.

I smooth out my shirt and take a deep breath. This is going to take some getting used to.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

"Hello. How may I help you?"

A tall man answers the door at Cleo's house. He must be her father. She had given me her address and I decided to use it after the Fabian fiasco. I needed help.

"I'm looking for Cleo."

He calls into the house. "Cleo, someone wants you at the door!"

He looks back to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

I stick out my hand. "I didn't give it. I'm Nina Martin."

He shakes it just as Cleo appears. She smiles. "Nina, come in."

I step into the Sertori household and sigh in relief as air-conditioning immediately cools my hot body.

"Come upstairs." Cleo leads me to her room, where, when the door opens, I find myself facing two other girls. Bella and Rikki.

Rikki narrows her eyes, which I take as a sign that she still doesn't trust me. She's reminding me more and more of Patricia. "What's _she _doing here?" she asks Cleo.

"Nice to see you again too." I smile weakly.

"No." Cleo turns to me. "Why are you here?"

I sigh and tell them what happened only an hour ago.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina is hiding something, I know it. It must be serious, since she's not telling me.

I hear the front door slam. "She's going out again?" I ask Leo.

He just shrugs. "She used to do this all the time. Although, why she wouldn't tell you guys is beyond me…"

_Where does she keep going? _I throw down my book and run after her. "Amber, come with me." I yell.

"Why?"

"I think something's wrong with Nina!"

"Awww…poor Nines." But Amber got up from the sofa and followed me.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm having a bit of writer's block and can't concentrate. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting TOO long so I wrote what I could. Sorry. **

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Here's a new chapter for this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, pre-season soccer started and I had practice.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or H20**

Chapter 6: House of Pike

**Nina's POV**

I don't know how a trip to Cleo's house ended as a trip to Mako Island with the three girls- Cleo, Bella and Rikki- but I was enjoying the company. I could tell that Rikki still didn't trust me; she was acting like Patricia in a bad mood.

We arrived at the docks and rented a boat. As we got into the boat, Bella turned to me. "What powers do you have?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. My hands instinctively reached for the Eye of Horus locket. _But I didn't say a word…_

"Your mermaid's powers." Bella clarified. "I can control the viscosity of water, Cleo can control water and Rikki can heat water." I noticed that Rikki turned her back to me when Bella mentioned her.

By this time, the dock was shrinking behind us. "I don't know." I said, looking into the water. "Hmm…"

I stuck my hand out over the water and I felt the Eye of Horus become warm against my chest. A bubble of water rose up. "Cool…" I breathed.

I drew my hand back and the bubble followed, as if my hand was a magnet. Now, it was between the three of us.

"Be careful Nina. "Cleo said. "Don't drop it."

"This is…just…wow!" I stared at the bubble. Suddenly, it froze.

Now, it was an ice crystal that, despite the burning sun on our backs, refused to melt. I reached out to touch it. _I could give this to Fabian. It's so pretty…_

Yet, it wasn't completely solid. As my finger poked it, it wobbled. Almost like jelly.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Cleo and Rikki exchanged glances.

Then, the crystal dissipated all together.

"I knew something was odd about her." I hear Rikki hiss. "She's just like Charlotte!"

_Who's Charlotte?_ I thought. I could see Rikki glaring at me suspiciously Her look could rival Patricia's.

The boat hit something: solid ground. We had arrived. After pulling it higher onto the beach, I sat in the sand and looked around. I saw the girls already moving, heading up the beach, towards the forest.

I pulled out the locket. Opening it, I looked at the portrait of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. She was like my guardian throughout the past year, even after she died. At one point, Fabian even thought that she looked like me. _She's got the same pretty eyes, _he had said. I smiled at the memory.

There was a disturbance in the water, movement. I hid the locket as something, no, some_one_ rose up out of the water. I gasped.

"Fabian?!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

He pulled off his diving mask and smiled at me.

_What was he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"You took off." Fabian said. "I followed. Why are you_ here_?"

I ignored his question. "Did you see anything?" What if he had seen my…powers…in the boat?

Fabian frowned. "Was I supposed to see anything? I was underwater, I didn't see anything except fish."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My secret was safe. But it turned into a gasp of horror when he grabbed my hand.

Still soaking wet.

"Come on, let's find your friends." He said as I scrambled to my feet.

Ten seconds or less. Could I make it?

"Hey!" Fabian said as I began to sprint towards the forest.

I was halfway up the beach when I began to feel weak in my legs. I was beginning to turn.

"No…" I collapsed on the beach and saw my tail form. Fabian ran to my side and gaped.

"N-Nina?" he asked uncertainly. "Wha-what…"

"It's a tail." I said, gritting my teeth. If only I had been faster…

But there would be no more running. "You're a mermaid?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me? All this time…"

"It only happened a few days ago."

Fabian looked into my eyes. "Tell me _everything._"

**How was that? PLEASE review!**

**Till next time**

**Warriorette 12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while. So now Fabian knows about Nina. What's going to happen now? **

Chapter 7: House of Rock Fish

**Cleo's POV**

"So?" Rikki asked from behind me.

"So, what?"

I peered at Nina and her boyfriend from my spot in the bushes, Bella and Rikki were crouching beside me. We'd come to this spot as soon as we noticed that Nina wasn't following us; I didn't expect her to be stuck on the sand with her tail exposed. I couldn't hear what was being said from this distance but Nina was in her mermaid form and Fabian's face was pale. I put two and two together. She was telling Fabian her secret.

And, in a way, ours.

"Do you believe me now?"

I glared at her, realizing what she was talking about. "Nina's not evil." I refuse to believe it.

"How do you know?" Rikki crossed her arms, "I had a bad feeling about her when I first met her. Maybe it's my intuition."

"I had a bad feeling about _you _when I first met you." I snapped back, "So did Emma. But we didn't think you were _evil._"

Rikki shrugged. "Well I'm going to talk to her once we get back. Can't do it with that boyfriend of hers, can I?"

"Rikki…" Bella said, warningly. I agreed. It probably wasn't her fault that Fabian had seen her tail. Nina may be keeping some secrets from us but she wasn't bad enough to betray us.

Was she?

"C'mon, guys. They're leaving." I look up to see Nina and Fabian as they descend into the water like a pair of sea creatures; Nina slipping in with her tail and Fabian with his wet-suit on.

Rikki bounded across the sand to the boat. "Let's follow them!"

"Hang on," I said, catching up with her, "Don't you think you overreacting just a _little _bit?"

"No." Rikki replied, shrugging. "Get in."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Nina's POV**

I sighed as I bury my feet into the sand. My tail is gone, thanks to Fabian, yet at the same time, this only makes me feel worse.

Fabian knows now. In a way, I'm betraying the girls; I told them about me so, in a way, I told him about them. He's kind of freaked out. He promised not to tell. Now, all I can do is relax into his arms as we walk on the beach.

Until Fabian asked the question I really didn't want to answer.

"What will happen now?" He stops suddenly and I turn to look at him. "What about your…tail? Will it ever go away?"

"I don't know." The thought scares me; growing a tail every time I touch water is going to become a _huge _problem later. "Maybe I could ask Cleo and Bella."

"Your new friends? What about that other girl…Rikki?"

I look out at the horizon. "She won't talk to me." For some reason, this fact bothers me more than anything.

"May I come with you?"

Now this was what I liked about Fabian. If I'm scared or nervous about something, he never hesitates to volunteer to be my companion.

"Sure."

It's not too far a walk to Cleo's house from the beach and I'm relieved to find that she's home. She must have followed us back; why she wouldn't meet up with us again is beyond me.

"Hi Cleo," I say as soon as she opens the door, "May I talk to you?"

I see her bite her lip. What's wrong?

"Um…sure."

She moves aside and I see Rikki and Bella behind her. "Let's go to my room." Cleo says, already going up the stairs.

As I pass, Rikki pointedly looks away from me and I catch her glaring at Fabian. _She wouldn't know I told him, would she? _I worry.

We gather into Cleo's room and she shuts the door. "What is it."

It sounds more like one long sigh than a sentence.

"Well," I look at Fabian and he nods slightly, "I don't think I'm liking this mermaid thing. Having to avoid water everywhere I go is going to be a problem…"

Rikki finally turns to me but the look she flings my way isn't a nice one. "We can't help you with that. Deal with it like the rest of us."

I see Fabian frown. "What's your problem?"

Cleo puts a hand on Rikki's shoulder before she can say anything and turns to me.

"We saw you today," She says softly, as if she's being careful not to hurt my feelings, "Out on the beach on Mako Island. Why did you show him," she nods towards a scowling Fabian, "your tail?"

"It wasn't her fault," Fabian immediately retorts, "I was wet from swimming and I grabbed her arm. She tried to get away…" he looks over at me sadly. "Sorry." He mumbles.

Bella sits in a chair and gazes at me, like she's analyzing me. I find my fingers grasping my locket nervously and I let go.

"Sorry guys." I mutter. Ignoring Cleo's call, I hurry down the stairs and out of the house.

I don't realize that Fabian's followed me until he grabs my arm to stop me. "Wait!"

"What?!"

"Maybe we went to the wrong people," he says, "I remember Cleo's boyfriend, Lewis. He's smart. Maybe he can help us."

"Yeah, fine." Now, I'm not really in the mood to do _anything _else today except go back home, but I decide to humor Fabian. Besides, he's always there for me, it's about time I went with _him._

**What's going to happen when the meet up with Lewis? Review to find out! Sorry if this chapter was boring, it's just a relax period for the story to progress. There will be more action later, I promise!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad to be back writing this, it's been a while. Sorry for the delay; I had to focus on school. Now that I'm on Thanksgiving break, I've had time to write this! On with the story...**

**I don't own H2O or House of Anubis**

Chapter 8: House of Crayfish

Lewis' house was only a few blocks down from Cleo's so, from the beach, we didn't have to walk far. I was still nervous though.

"Lewis seemed pretty close to those girls when we met," Fabian said, reading my thoughts, "They've probably told him about being mermaids and, if he's anything like me, he would do all the research he could to figure this out."

I smiled at his 'if he's anything like me' comment. Fabian would do everything in his power to figure out any mystery, if last term at Anubis House was any indication. I'm glad I've got him as a boyfriend and a best friend. Almost as soon as we knocked on the door, Lewis' head poked out. I could tell that he'd recognized us immediately.

"Hi," he said, opening the door wider, "What can I do for ya?"

He led us into his living room, sat down on his couch, and crossed his arms casually.

"May I have a glass of water?" Fabian asked before I could say anything, "It's hot out there."

Lewis looked between the both of us before nodding, "Sure."

As he left the room, I nudged Fabian, "What distraction was that," I joked, "Having second thoughts yourself?"

Fabian grinned, "Hardly. I'm just thirsty, that's all."

Lewis returned holding two glasses and handed Fabian one glass. He took the second one for himself and began to drink.

"Right," I said, "Do you know anything about...mermaids?"

Lewis choked on his water. I decided to take that as confirmation.

"We already know about Cleo and Rikki and Bella." Fabian said quickly.

Lewis put his glass down and tried to act natural but, if I'm a terrible liar, he's worse. "What about them?"

"That they're mermaids."

Lewis laughed, "That's a silly thing to think. Mermaids don't-"

"They told me themselves," I interrupted, "It was an accident, really but," I glanced at Fabian, "I needed their help. Because...I'm a mermaid too."

"Prove it." Lewis said. His arms were crossed again.

Before I could react, Fabian wiped his hand on my shoulder. As my tail formed, I glared at him but all he did was smile back. Lewis' mouth dropped open.

"Not another one..." I heard him mutter.

"How do I get rid of it."

"You have to dry off completely-"

"No. I mean permanently. The girls wouldn't tell me but I thought..." my voice trailed away as I saw his expression. He shook his head and got up.

"There isn't a way to removed it permanently, believe me, they've tried. You can't cut it off because the damage would affect your legs, you can't pull it or peel it off, chemicals burn it. It's not possible. I don't know how the girls stand it..."

"How long have they had their tails?"

"Two years for Cleo and Rikki. Apparently, Bella's been a mermaid since she was little. What happened to you?"

"I, uh, went for a nighttime stroll on Mako last night." I glanced at Fabian, now guilty that I hadn't woken him up.

"Yeah, Mako," Lewis said sarcastically, "The best place to have a midnight stroll."

I blushed. Now that I thought about it, it had been a pretty stupid idea. I remembered something else, "Who's Charlotte?"

Fabian and Lewis looked at me strangely. "Charlotte." Lewis repeated thoughtfully, "Where did you hear her name?"

"Rikki," I sighed, "She said something about me being just like her..."

"Nah," Lewis said, waving his hand, "She's controlling, manipulative." Then he stopped, "She was a mermaid too." he finished slowly, as if just realizing something.

I didn't even realize that Fabian had been drying my tail with a napkin until it was gone. Lewis held out his glass to me. "What powers do you have?"

"You have other powers?" Fabian asked. I looked down at my locket.

"Yes." I said softly. I stuck my hand out and drew a bubble from the glass, allowing it to float in midair.

"Whoa." Fabian breathed beside me.

The bubble became gelatin-like, just as before, before turning rock hard. Lewis frowned but I ignored him.

"Ice cube, anyone?" I smiled, guiding the ice ball over Fabian's glass. I was about to let go and let it fall into his glass when it melted and dissipated.

Looking over at Lewis, I saw his frown deepen. "What?"

Lewis didn't seem to hear me. He seemed to be concentrating on something. Fabian tapped my arm and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

"Um, Lewis," I said, not sure if he was paying attention, "We've got to go so…" I trail off lamely as Fabian gets up.

"Well that was a waste of time." I said. Fabian shrugged.

"Not necessarily," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "I learned quite a bit."

"Of course you did…"

**How was that? Did you like it. In the next chapter, they meet an unexpected character. Guess who it is… REVIEW!**

**Warriorette 12**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for not updating in a while. I've been shamefully procrastinating and decided today that enough was enough. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: House of Angler 

**Cleo's POV**

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, Nina and Fabian had already walked out. I saw them going down the path and watched them turn left; they were gone. Walking back upstairs, I can't help but feel disappointed; both Nina and Fabian seemed nice. I didn't want to lose new friends over something like this.

"Great," I mutter sarcastically as I reenter my bedroom, "You can't _not _be suspicious of everything, can't you?!"

"What?" Rikki said, "I'm not the one who led her boyfriend to Mako."

"She didn't _lead _him," Bella said, "He followed her."

Rikki looked between the two of us, defiance in her eyes, but stayed silent.

"She had that necklace thing; she keeps touching it," Bella observed, "What's that about?"

"I don't know," I run a hand through my hair, "What do we do now? Wait for her to come back?"

"She won't." Rikki said bluntly. I didn't bother to contradict her because I wasn't sure myself. But I couldn't help but hope that she did return; there was something about that girl. Nina. Nina Martin…

"Hang on!" I cried, "I've heard of her name before. I have a cousin who's mentioned a Nina Martin once, only once. She's staying nearby for the summer; I could give her a call!"

"Really?" Rikki asked, suddenly interested, "What's her name?"

"Joy. Joy Mercer."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I walked back to the house where Amber and Leo were waiting. After the walk, I felt much calmer. Maybe the mermaids didn't trust me but I knew exactly who did.

"Where were you guys?" Amber said, "I thought we were going to spend the holiday together! You two were lucky that I had an emergency pedicure or…"

Fabian looked at me and smiled, tipping his head questioningly in Amber's direction; I nodded.

"Amber, can we go inside for a sec? There's something I need to talk to you about," I turned to my cousin, "Sorry L. This is a…school related thing."

Leo nodded but I could see the suspicion in his eyes, silently crying, '_What aren't you telling me?'_

I hold his gaze for another second before walking into the house which is considerably cooler than outside; the time of day didn't seem to have much effect on the temperature, at least right now.

We walk up the stairs into Amber's temporary room and she sits on the bed, smiling, "This isn't Sibuna related is it?"

"No," I say rolling my eyes, "It's something else," I look at Fabian before taking a deep breath, "I'm—."

The doorbell rings downstairs and I hear the door open; the voice that sounds through the house in greeting freezes me in my tracks.

Amber looks up at me in surprise and I could see a similar expression on Fabian's face. We all recognized that voice. _But it couldn't be!_

We all rush downstairs to find Leo staring at a dark haired girl. A very familiar dark haired girl.

She stuck her head out from behind Leo's shoulder and smiles at us.

"Hi guys! I was vacationing nearby and would you believe it, my cousin _Cleo _said you guys were staying near here."

I was confused, "When did I ever tell Cleo Leo's address?"

Joy waved her hand in dismissal, ignoring the question. Her eyes then light up as she looks past me.

"Hi Fabes!"

**Sorry again for not updating; I'm becoming horrible with keeping my promises about updating sooner. What do you think about this chapter? REVIEW. (You are allowed to scold me; I deserve it.)**

**Warriorette 12**


End file.
